


You're All I Ever Wanted

by some_where



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, King Finn, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_where/pseuds/some_where
Summary: A knock on his door pulls him out of his thoughts, and his bodyguard enters without giving him time to answer.“Princess Rey Skywalker of Alderaan requests a meeting with you, Your Majesty,” she announces in a flat voice.“Let her in.”Finn hears quick footsteps, a telltale sign of Rey approaching. He gets up in a rush, heart thumping in his chest, and smoothes imaginary wrinkles on his silk shirt. He knows it’s stupid, she’s never been one to care about appearances, but he still wants to look good in front of her.





	You're All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evayna/gifts).



Finn exits the conference room escorted by his bodyguard, leaving the deafening brouhaha behind him. He gets to his quarters and closes the thick wooden doors behind him, relieved to finally have some peace and quiet. His valets help him out of his heavy robes and headdress, then leave. He sits back in his plush velvet chair, reaching out for the medicine one of his assistants brought him. He has a pulsing, skull-drilling headache that makes him want to curl in a ball with the lights off. But he can’t, not when his migraine is caused by the grueling 6 hours-long debate with the Galactic Senate he just got out of, and not when he only has 24 hours to find a way to plead his cause.

He swallows a pill with a glass of water, hoping that the headache will clear out quickly. He likes being the King of Naboo, but sometimes he wishes he could have a few days off. Or that he could tell some greedy, corrupt senators exactly how pathetic they are. Either of these options would bring him great relief, actually. Unfortunately, the monarch of Naboo must remain regal and polite no matter the circumstances, and today is no exception.

Finn sighs, massaging his forehead. The First Order is growing stronger every day, gradually expanding their control over the galaxy. He and a few other politicians just tried to convince the Senate that they all need to form a coalition in order to oppose them, but the majority of the senators just won’t listen to reason. Some of them are already corrupted and cooperating with the First Order, others are too engrossed in petty rivalries to even entertain the idea of an alliance, and some don’t even consider the First Order as a real threat. But the young king knows that the Stormtrooper army and the Knights of Ren can’t be stopped by a few planets alone, no matter how powerful they are. They need a large scale military coalition, or else they will all be conquered. He can feel it in his bones, how restless and unstable the Force is becoming, slowly corrupted by evil and despair. More and more planets are occupied by the First Order, their children stolen and turned into killing machines, their population terrorized and exploited, their resources stolen and their homes turned into military bases. It needs to stop, but how can he make a room full of politicians forget about trivial competitions and selfish ambitions in order to protect the people they’re supposed to serve?

A knock on his door pulls him out of his thoughts, and his bodyguard enters without giving him time to answer.

“Princess Rey Skywalker of Alderaan requests a meeting with you, Your Majesty,” she announces in a flat voice.

“Let her in.”

He doesn’t show it, but he’s surprised that Rey is there. He hasn’t seen her in person in almost a year, and their last holovid conversation was two months ago. Given that he is in the middle of his term as monarch of Naboo, and that she went on a secret Jedi mission with her father a few months ago, they rarely see each other nowadays. Finn cruelly misses her though, as they’ve known each other for years and she’s one of his best friends.

 

 

They met 20 years ago, when one of his mothers brought him on a diplomatic mission on Alderaan. He and Rey got along instantly, and when a few days later it was time to go home, they had cried and wailed, devastated. Unfortunately, they rarely saw each other during their childhood, the relations between Alderaan and Naboo being as tense as they had always been.

When he was 14, he was revealed to be force-sensitive and sent to Ach-To to be trained by Luke Skywalker. His moms were reluctant to let him go at first, but eventually agreed when Skywalker promised that they could visit whenever they wanted, and that Finn wouldn’t have to become a Jedi if he didn’t want to. He spent the next three years on the rainy planet with Rey and a couple of other kids. The training was intense, the weather depressing and he missed his moms a lot, but Rey was a warm light brightening his day. She understood him better than anyone else, always supportive and ready to listen. They were joined at the hip, and their abilities were improving a lot faster when they were training together (due to their “competitive but supportive mindset”, he once heard Skywalker say to his mothers).

At the end of these three years, the students were given a choice: to keep training under Luke Skywalker and become a Jedi, or to go back to their lives. Finn loves the Force, loves how it connects him to something much bigger than he is, but despite being one of the best padawans in their little group, he still turned down the Jedi offer. He had always preferred politics and diplomacy, and felt like he could help a lot more people that way. So he went back to school on Naboo, graduated top of his class, and quickly climbed the political ladder. Rey chose the other path, dedicating herself to become a Jedi. She had always disliked politics and mind games, and was more of an adventurer. Queen Leia of Alderaan was a little annoyed that her only heir wasn’t interested in ruling, but still supported the choice of her niece. Rey and Finn managed to maintain and cherish their friendship throughout the years, in spite of their busy schedules and the cold animosity between their homeworlds.

 

 

Finn hears quick footsteps, a telltale sign of Rey approaching. He gets up in a rush, heart thumping in his chest, and smoothes imaginary wrinkles on his silk shirt. He knows it’s stupid, she’s never been one to care about appearances, but he still wants to look good in front of her. He’s been in love with her for a few years now, but hasn’t said anything because he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship.

Rey steps into the room, staring at him with an unreadable expression. She looks even more stunning than he remembers, all freckles and bright hazel eyes. Her skin is tanner and her hair is shorter, and he can spot a new scar on her chin. A leather belt clasps her black tunic around her, in true Jedi fashion. She suddenly smiles, radiant, and jumps on him.

“Finn!” she squeals, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. He hugs her back, laughing loud and deep. She hasn’t changed at all.

“Rey, long time no see,” he whispers, closing his eyes and relishing the moment. She’s warm against him, and the smell of motor oil clings to her hair. He’s missed her so much.

They separate after a minute, grinning at each other.

“You look really good,” she says, looking him up and down. Finn feels his face heat up, and tugs at his sleeve.

“Thanks. You cut your hair, it suits you.”

“Oh, it was just more practical that way.” She ducks her head, hiding the soft, shy smile he loves so much.

The young king can’t help but stare at her for a moment, before remembering that he has much more important things to do. Usually, they would catch up for hours, excitedly talking over each other like kids, but now is not the time.

“Not that I want you gone, but what are you doing here ?” he starts, motioning for her to sit down on the expensive sofa. “Last time we talked, you were at the other side of the Galaxy.”

“I know,” Rey chuckles. “Believe me, there’s nothing I dislike more than listening to politicians bickering for hours. But the situation is grave, as you know it, and the Jedi must be here to help.”

“This is about the First Order,” he states.

“Yes. There’s a disturbance in the Force, I know you’ve felt it. The cold and the screams keep me up at night.” She looks down on her lap, face somber. Finn briefly rubs her shoulder, understanding. The despair caused by Snoke and his organization keeps him awake as well, and it’s one of the reasons he’s so desperate to do something about it. Feeling all this pain and misery, every day and every night, it’s too much. It needs to stop.

“So this is what your secret mission with Skywalker was about?”

“Yes. We’ve been investigating Snoke, trying to understand who he is and how he managed to build such a powerful organization in just a few years. We’ve found interesting information about the Knights of Ren, but Snoke remains a mystery. It’s obvious that a few Jedi can’t defeat him on their own, not with his gigantic army backing him up. So when we heard that you had requested an urgent meeting at the Senate, we came, hoping that you and my aunt could convince people to take a stand. But I forgot how selfish and greedy most politicians are.” She sighs, exasperated.

“I know, it’s like talking to a brick wall. They are either too preoccupied by meaningless rivalries to understand the necessity of forming an alliance, or already in the First Order’s pocket.” He shakes his head. “Alderaan and Naboo rarely see eye to eye, but this time both our governments understand the necessity of putting old feuds behind. If only others could follow suit.”

“What I don’t understand is, Naboo and Alderaan are the two most powerful planets among those represented by the Galactic Senate. A lot of smaller planets usually flock to either one of them when it comes to big decisions like this. Why don’t they follow our lead this time ?”

“Because this is much bigger than an economical alliance. It’s a military coalition, with a strong probability that we’ll have to wage war against the First Order. Most of the senators won’t engage their planet in a coalition they believe is fickle. They are convinced that my government and yours will inevitably start fighting, destroying the alliance from the inside out. And Queen Leia and I can’t seem to be able to make them think otherwise.”

There’s a long silence, both of them deep in their thoughts trying to find a way out of this situation. Finn doesn’t admit it to himself, but he’s a little distracted by the way Rey looks when she’s trying to solve a problem, jaw set and eyes gleaming with determination. Suddenly, she gasps and straightens up, as if she just got struck by lightning. Startled, the king waits for her to share what’s on her mind, but now she seems to hesitate.

“What’s going on, Rey?” he asks.

“I have an idea that might solve our problem. But you’ll probably think it’s stupid,” she cringes.

“I won’t. And I’m kind of desperate anyway, so I’m open to all ideas.”

“So,” she starts. “You and my aunt need to convince the Senate that the coalition against the First Order won’t be jeopardized by Alderaan and Naboo’s rocky relationship, since you will be the founding stones holding it together.”

“Yes.”

“So, what could be more convincing than Naboo and Alderaan being linked by blood?”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean,” Finn says, confused.

“What I mean is—” she hesitates, fiddling with the fabric of her tunic and avoiding his gaze. He has rarely seen her that nervous. She inhales, then goes on. “If the Princess of Alderaan and the King of Naboo get married, then the two planets will be forced to collaborate with each other no matter what. It could be enough to make them realize how serious we are about this, and agree to enter the coalition.”

Finn is stunned. He stares at Rey with a gaping mouth, trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.

“We wouldn’t have to actually get married!” she scrambles to say, misinterpreting his silence. “We only have tomorrow to convince them anyway, so we could just announce our betrothal instead. If you want to, of course! I’d totally understand if you—“

“Rey,” he cuts in. “Wait. So you want us to to trick the senators into forming an alliance with us by lying not only to the Galactic Senate, but also to our planets?”

“It sounds worse when you say it like that, but yes. We don’t have to actually get married, though, we just need to convince them that we’re in love and that the betrothal is serious.”

Her face is bright red, which he would have found adorable if he wasn’t busy having a mental crisis. Rey’s idea is crazy but likely to work, and the pragmatic king in him already knows he’s going to go along with it. But he’s panicking, because how is he supposed to fake being in love with her when he’s _actually_ head over heels for her? What if she notices? It’ll ruin their friendship. Finn mentally shakes his head, berating himself for being so selfish. The fate of the Galaxy is at stake, and he’s freaking out about his crush.

“You know what? I think this can work,” Finn says. “If you’re really sure you want to go through with it, I’m in.”

“I’m sure,” she says decisively.

“Alright.”

They fall into an awkward silence, and Finn doesn’t know where to put his hands anymore. He can’t help but steal glances at Rey, who looks as self-conscious as him. Then she turns her face at a certain angle, and for the second time Finn notices the scar on her chin. Concerned, he scoots closer to her.

“Can I see your scar?”

“Um… okay,” she answers, taken aback.

He gently lifts her chin with a finger, taking a closer look. The scar is healed but somewhat bigger than he thought, going from her chin to under her jaw. It’s thin so the wound must not have been deep, but knowing that she was cut so close to her throat makes him worried and angry.

“Dad and I ran into a Knight of Ren four months ago. We fought, I won,” she explains. “Can’t be a real Jedi without some battle scars,” she adds in a playful tone.

Finn lets out an amused huff : Rey always tries to reassure him when he’s worried about her.

“They sure chose the wrong person to fight,” he chuckles, remembering their training years and how dirty she could be in a battle.

Rey laughs and his grin widens, enchanted by the sound. They’re sitting very close, and he’s not sure if it’s the exhaustion or the fact that he hasn’t seen her in so long, but he does something he wouldn’t have dreamed of doing just moments ago. A finger still under her chin, he softly strokes his thumb over her scar, brushing the corner of her mouth. Rey takes a sharp breath, surprised, and blushes furiously. He freezes.

“Shit, I’m—I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have—” he stammers, mortified. He tries to pull his hand away, but Rey clasps a hand over his, keeping it in place.

“It’s okay. I like it,” she whispers, a shy smile blooming on her face. She’s staring at him with bright, hopeful eyes, and Finn is mesmerized. He cups her face in his hand and she leans into his palm. “I… like you, actually. A lot.”

“Do you?” he breathes, stunned.

“Yeah. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

He doesn’t know if she has always looked at him like that and he never noticed until now, but she’s staring at him with such a fond, loving expression that he can feel himself melt.

“I love you,” he says softly.

Rey takes his face between her hands, slowly pulling him toward her until their foreheads are touching. Finn can feel her breath on his mouth, and his heart is beating so loud that he’s sure she can hear it. When they kiss, her lips are soft and warm, and for one perfect moment nothing matters but them.

 


End file.
